To Need You Again
by WhiteKnight19
Summary: Norma, who has invited Caleb to stay at the motel, can't sleep. She decides to go see her brother.


Bates Motel: Season 3

Norma Bates and Caleb Calhoun

April 18, 2015

To Need You Again

Norma lay on her bed thinking: Caleb. After they had made up she offered that he stay in the spare bedroom, but he declined. She was finally able to talk him into staying at the motel. A part of her was scared that he was here, but a greater part of her was glad he was back in her life. They used to be so close, he was her best friend. They spent every minute together growing up. Going to school was miserable because they were a year apart so she could only be with him at lunch. The other kids thought it was weird that they spent so much time together, but they were all they had.

Not being able to sleep she got up from her bed and looked out at the motel. She wasn't sure how much longer it would be a source of income for her and her sons. It worried her that she might not be able to support them all much longer. She decided to put on her robe and head down to the office.

Once at the office she rummaged through some paper work, but still found her mind wondering to Caleb. Was he asleep? There was a part of her that just needed him so bad right now; similar to how she felt every time their parents had gotten into a fight, she would run to him every time. Maybe she could just walk down there and check in on him. He probably wouldn't mind. As she got closer and closer to room four she became more nervous, they hadn't talked to each other in so long that now she was afraid that every time they had an interaction it would be awkward, but she needed to see him.

She finally reached the door, staring at the number four and how it shone in the moonlight. Gathering up the courage, she knocked and waited for a response. There was no answer, she decided he was sleeping and began to walk away. As she turned around she heard the door creak open and Caleb say, "Norma?"

She turned back around, the resemblance between him and Dylan still shocked her sometimes. They stared at each other in silence for a while. He looked like he was in the process of getting ready for bed. Finally she spoke, "Sorry, I just couldn't sleep and didn't know if you were still up."

He nodded. "Did you need anything?" She shook her head. They stood there for a while. "Umm… I guess I'll just head back up."

"Yea… Yea, see you later Norma." Neither one of them moved, but kept staring at each other. Norma finally spoke up, "Actually, is it alright if I stay with you tonight?" He stared at her in shock: "Uhhh. Yea, sure." They walked into the room; Norma sat on the bed as Caleb shut the door. Caleb turned to look at the situation that they were now in and realized that he would have to sleep on the couch. He grabbed his pillows and set them on the couch. "What are you doing?"

Caleb looked over at her. "I was gonna sleep on the couch. You can have the bed." Norma looked at him with a sad expression in her eyes. "Oh…we can share the bed." Caleb stared at her in silence. " A—are you sure?"

"Yea." Norma took off her robe and got under the covers. Caleb threw his pillows back over to the bed and got in next to Norma. He lay on his back, nervous that he was going to do something wrong and push her away again. The bed creaks on Norma's side as she shifts herself closer to Caleb. As she rests her head on his chest and her arm across his stomach he lets out a sigh of nervousness and slowly places his hand on her back.

She looks at him and strokes his face. "I've missed you." He smiles and pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. She leans over and kisses him, as she starts to deepen the kiss he pushes her away. "We shouldn't do this." Norma stares at him with a saddened expression, "Oh." Caleb sighs, "It's just that I don't want to do something that I know you're going to regret in the morning." She gives him a sad smile and nods her head, "Yea…Okay."

She laid her head back on his chest as he ran his hand through her hair. Norma eventually fell asleep as Caleb continued to run his fingers through her hair he kissed the top of her head, "I love you, Norma Louise."

A small smile formed on her lips.


End file.
